Pirate Or Pardon
by jamiexh
Summary: Set in the A Pirate's Life For Me universe.  Quinn returns to the British province where she once lived and is captured and charged with piracy.  Now she has to either denounce her life as a pirate or risk losing it.
1. Pirate Or Pardon

Title: Pirate Or Pardon

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Rating: R

Summary: Sequel to A Pirate's Life For Me. Quinn returns to the British province where she once lived and is captured and charged with piracy. Now she has to either denounce her life as a pirate or risk losing it.

…

"Mrs. Hudson," one of the British soldiers called out, "we've captured some of the pirates from La Baja. Your husband told me to escort you to the prison to see if you could identify any of them."

Margaret Hudson just smiled and followed the soldier. She had married Finn Hudson, the boy who used to pine over her sister, Quinn, after escaping from being a wench to Matt "Mr. Invisible" Rutherford. He wasn't a horrible pirate, but Margaret would have much preferred to have stayed on the province with her family and husband, Jesse St. James.

Mr. Invisible wasn't a crewmember of La Baja, but he was involved in the raid of her province. She watched her father and husband get hanged by Jackson and Elias Berry and then he took her back to the ship he was on and had his way with her. Fortunately, she wasn't alone on the ship; her mother was bought by another pirate onboard.

But, Margaret was lucky. She was able to escape when the pirates tried unsuccessfully to raid a province in France. She managed to find her way back to her province and fell in love Finn. He became governor after her father was killed and the pirates left. He loved her sister, but quickly fell for Margaret when she returned home. He vowed to seek vengeance on the pirates that disrupted everything. And now the time has come to hang those responsible.

There were a group of about five pirates in the prison when Margaret got there.

"Honey," Finn cooed, "do any of these pirates look familiar?"

Margaret took a good look. There were three white men and two females, one Latina, and the other was a pale blonde girl. She smiled and pointed to the blonde, "That is Quinn. She's not a pirate. She's a wench."

Finn looked over and smiled at Quinn, too. "Welcome home, sister-in-law."

The other pirates began to murmur, and the blonde stepped forward. "I'm not a wench anymore. My name is Bella Ragazza Berry. I'm the wife of Nostra Stella Berry, who is the Quartermaster of La Baja, and the daughter of Jackson and Elias Berry. I am a pirate."

"Finn," Margaret asked, "please, let me speak to my sister in private."

He nodded. "Take her to our private quarters," he ordered the guards. "But, stay close. Your sister or not, if she is a pirate, she is a prisoner."

With guns aimed at the pirate prisoners, two guards entered the cell and pulled Quinn out.

"Linda," Bella called. The Latina just nodded, understanding that Quinn put her in charge of the rest of the crew. They were in a group sent to barter for some more supplies on their voyage towards Norway. Quartermaster Rachel "Nostra Stella," Navigator Brittany "Mia Bailarin," and Captain Noah "Puck" Puckerman were docking in the next province and promised to meet them shortly. But, the group of pirates that she was leading was captured when one of the younger guys used a pirate phrase in the marketplace. One of the merchants quickly summoned soldiers and they were captured.

The soldiers bound Quinn's hands and led to her old home following a few steps behind her sister. They left her in the parlor on the couch facing Margaret and stepped outside to give them some privacy.

"Okay, Quinn," Margaret started. "You don't have to save face anymore. You can admit that you were forced into this."

"I wasn't. Stella never hurt me. She gave me a choice every time she could and I fell in love with her. I'm still in love with her. We have a daughter together. I'm a pirate to be with her. And up until I was captured, I was happy."

"This is insane. Mom mentioned that they brainwashed you, but I didn't believe her. The pirates turned you gay and made you think everything backwards. Quinn, I need you to denounce this pirate life and we can save you."

"I won't do that."

"Do you understand the seriousness of the situation? While you were being brainwashed, mom and I were getting raped by pirates. The pirate that bought mom was worse than the one that bought me. He raped her pretty much every night and he was abusive. Mr. Invisible at least didn't use me that often. And Wheels killed mom. He found her too willful and killed her. That's when I decided to try to escape. Luckily, I got home and fell in love with Finn. Pirates aren't good company to keep, Quinn. Finn vows to execute any pirates in this territory. And if you are this group's leader, which it looks like you are, they will kill you first and then execute the rest. Do you want that?"

"And if I denounced being a pirate, you'll just let me go. I'd be free to return to La Baja with my wife and daughter. Or would I be held hostage here until you know I won't go back to Stella and Estrella."

"You named your daughter, Estrella?"

"It's her pirate name. Her name is Beth. She's beautiful. Blonde hair and big brown eyes. But, she gets some of her more dramatic personality traits from Rachel."

"Stella's real name is Rachel?"

"Shit. Forget I said that."

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah, and her daughter, Beth Fabray Berry, and wife, Quinn Fabray Berry. I am a Berry. I won't turn away from my family."

"I am your family, Quinn. I love you, little sister. I don't want to do this to you."

"Pirates broke up this family. This repressed perfect family. But, we weren't perfect. I loved dad. I loved mom. And I love you. But, I wasn't happy. I knew that Finn liked me, but I didn't like him. I couldn't like him. I didn't like boys and it took being a pirate ship to figure that out. Rachel, Stella, she was good to me. I believe that I am meant to be with her. I figure out who I am, and I won't change that. I'm sorry."

"So am I. Guards," Margaret called to them, "take her back to prison."

…

"Hoist the sails," Puck yelled. "Hurry, we don't have time to waste."

"Puck," Rachel cried out, her daughter perched on her hips, "what's going on? I though we docked her so we wouldn't go to the other province."

"Yeah," Brittany added, cradling her son, "I thought Bella and Linda and the rest of the pirates were going to meet us here."

"You both should sit down," Puck tried to explain.

"What's going on," Rachel demanded.

"I've just gotten word that they've been captured. We're going to the province to try to rescue them."

"What," Rachel exclaimed. Brittany just cried. "Hey, it's okay," the brunette tried to comfort her. "We'll save Linda and Bella. Mia, why don't head into my room. Here, take Estrella with you." Brittany nodded and Rachel turned back to Puck as she left. "How did this happen?"

"Big Mouth Hummel said something to give them away." Rachel started to tear up and Puck pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, we'll save her. We'll save them all."

"We better. Otherwise this will be on your head. I don't know why you even sent Bella and Linda."

"Because Bella knew the area and Linda can be just plain scary." Rachel glared at him. "We'll save them. You'll see."

…

The guards threw Quinn roughly into the cell. "Sleep well, pirates," they taunted. "It will be your last."

Santana quickly rushed over to her blonde friend. "What happened?"

"They gave me the option to either stop being a pirate or live. Guess what I chose."

"Why? Rachel would understand."

"I can't live without her. Remember how you were back on the island when you waited for Brittany to return home? You were sad, incomplete. Now imagine if you could never see her or your son again. I'd rather die than live without them. You would make the same decision."

"You're right. I would."

Quinn exhaled. "Promise me something. Since I'm a traitor to the province they're going to hang me first. And if I know anything, once Rachel, Brittany, and Puck hear about us getting captured they're going to try and save us. If they get you out, but they are too late for me, make sure that Rachel moves on. She's got our daughter to raise after all. Please."

Santana just nodded and offered her a small smile. They both feared that tonight would be their last.

…

Finn and Margaret stood at the top of the steps in the town square as they watched the pirates be led in by the guards. Margaret knew that it was ironic. She was standing in about the same spot she was standing years ago when Jackson and Elias Berry hung her father. And now she was going to watch her sister hang. Her sister who was sold to those pirates and then became one of them.

One of the officers read the list of charges and brought Quinn up to the platform, fastening the noose around her neck. The blonde pirate looked up at her sister and quickly dropped her gaze when she saw the tears in the other blonde's eyes. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts flow to the family she was about to leave behind.

Finn nodded, which was the signal to the guard to pull the level, but a gunshot rung out right before he could. Quinn's eyes fell open and everyone looked around for the shooter.

"Now," a male voice rang out in the crowd and pirates came out of nowhere and started attacking the guards. Quinn was too caught up in watching the fight that she didn't notice someone cutting her free.

"Did you really think I'd let you die," Rachel smiled at her.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her lover. "I love you."

"I love you too, but we have to fight our way out of here now." Rachel handed Quinn a pistol as she unsheathed her sword. "This was search and rescue, not a takeover. We don't have the manpower to keep it up." Climbing off the platform with Quinn in tow Rachel yelled to Puck, a signal for them to get back to the ship.

…

As soon as all the surviving pirates made it back to La Baja they quickly set sail. Puck volunteered to take Beth and Samuel, who was Brittany's, Santana's, and his son, for the night while the couples celebrated the return of their wives. Rachel kissed Quinn the whole way to their bedroom and gently pushed her on the bed.

"I thought I might lose you," Rachel said. "I don't know what I would have done if I did. Don't ever get yourself in a situation like that again."

"Never," Quinn told her. "Now come here and show me how much you love me." Rachel took her time stripping Quinn and herself. She made sure to thoroughly kiss every inch of skin that she could on the blonde. She slipped her thigh between Quinn legs and they both gently rocked their hips until they found their release.

Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Rachel took a deep breath. "Hey, remember when after we had Beth, you said that I would have to have the next one."

"Yeah."

"Well, do you want another baby with me? Because I wanted to do it."

Quinn responded by kissing her deeply.

"So that's a yes," Rachel asked.

"Of course it's a yes. When did you change your mind about this?"

"The minute I heard that you were captured. The minute I'd thought I might lose you."

"You'll never lose me."

Rachel smiled. "Good. Now I just have one more question for you, Mrs. Fabray-Berry."

"What's that?"

"Ready for round two?"


	2. Original Ending

Author's Note: This was the original ending to Pirate's or Pardon. I was told to go with a happy ending for the story, so I did, but I wanted to write this ending anyway. So, here is it and here's a warning. This contains character death.

Finn and Margaret stood at the top of the steps in the town square as they watched the pirates be led in by the guards. Margaret knew that it was ironic. She was standing in about the same spot she was standing in years ago when Jackson and Elias Berry hung her father. And now she was going to watch her sister hang. Her sister who was sold to those pirates and then became one of them.

One of the officers read the list of charges and brought Quinn up to the platform, fastening the noose around her neck. The blonde pirate looked up at her sister and quickly dropped her gaze when she saw the tears in the other blonde's eyes. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts flow to the family she was about to leave behind.

Finn nodded, which was the signal to the guard to pull the level, and a gunshot rung out. The bullet hit the guard, but it was too late, the level was pulled and Quinn's body dropped.

"Now," a male voice rang out in the crowd and pirates came out of nowhere and started attacking the guards.

Rachel made her way up the platform. She shot the guard, but it was too late. Quinn's neck broke in the drop. Her love was gone. Quickly, she cut Quinn down and jumped into the hay below the platform to hold her deceased wife.

"Stella," Puck called out. "We have to go."

"I'm not leaving her."

"She's dead."

"I won't let them keep her body. They took her life. I won't let them have this, too."

"Fine," Puck said as he picked up Quinn's body and headed towards the ship.

…

"Where are you taking her," Rachel demanded when they got back on La Baja.

"To the coldest place on the ship," Puck answered. "We'll burn the body at the next port of call."

"What?"

"Rachel. I know it's Quinn, but she's dead and she's going to smell as she starts to rot. And it's a month back to the island, we don't have that kind of time to go back and bury her. We'll burn the body and you can keep the ashes."

"Noah," she sobbed.

"I know." He placed a kiss on her forehead and took the body away. Rachel didn't follow. She just headed to her bedroom to cry.

An hour later, Santana knocked on the door. "Noah is going to take Beth tonight. He figured that you might want to be alone."

"I am alone. They killed Quinn."

"You still have Beth. And you have Puck, Brittany, Sam, and me. And besides, Quinn doesn't want you to just sulk over her."

"How can I not, Santana? She was my everything."

"She made me promise to make sure that you moved on if she didn't make it."

"How can I move on? And here's the kicker. I finally decided that I wanted to have a baby. I wanted to get pregnant and do this for us, but I can't now."

"What's stopping you?"

"Quinn's not here!"

"Quinn will never leave you, not as long as you truly love her. And besides, I'm sure Noah will help you make a new baby that you can name Quinn."

"It's not the same."

"I know it's not. But, you have to let go and move on."

"I'm still going to seek revenge on the province and those in charge."

Santana smiled at her. "I know. I'll help."

"I can't believe she's gone."

"She lives in you and Beth. And she will live on in the new baby that you're going to have. You hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I have to get back to Brittany. Are you going to be okay?"

Rachel nodded. Once Santana left, she whispered quietly to herself. "I will always love you, Quinn."


End file.
